The New Edd
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something that came to my a few nights ago. Rated for reasons and character bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**I actually liked this show. Enjoy the first chapter, rated for a list of reasons, selected character bashing and it may contain some OOC, I'm talking to my advisors on that one.**_

Eddward, Double D, sat on a bench in the train station with a suitcase by his feet, his shoulders slumped over and his head hung down, "Double D," he sat up and looked back to see the Kanker sisters, Lee, Marie and May walking into the station. Marie ran from her sisters and up to the beanie wearing teenager, "What are you doing here? And why do you look like you've seen kick a puppy?"

"It's a long story Marie, and I don't think I have enough time to even begin," Edd checked the time and took a deep breath, "All I can tell you is that my parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle out in the country for a while," he stood up and picked up the suitcase, ignoring the look Marie was giving him, "Do yourself a favor Marie and stay out of trouble. I know there is good in you and…"

"What happened, Double Dweeb," they looked back and saw Lee and May walking towards them, "Where do you think you're going?"

Edd sighed and shook his head, "Well, as I am going away for a while, I might as well tell someone." The three sisters looked at him in confusion and Edd looked up with narrowed, "Ed and Eddy railroaded me, if you will, after one of Eddy's notorious scams went awry," the three looked confused and Edd frowned, "We were supposed to so a simple scam, a circus and the tent collapsed, injuring Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf," the three stared at him as he continued the story.

 _Ed, Edd and Eddy watched as in horror as they saw the red and white tent collapse and the screams of the other neighborhood children filled the air as the tent caught on fire, "Run boys!" Eddy called and he and Ed ran down the street. Edd looked back at the tent before he frowned and followed his two best friends._

 _The three entered Eddy's house and stopped when they saw their parents standing in the living room, glaring at them, "Kids, why do we feel like you three did something?" Eddy's father demanded._

 _The three best friends swallowed hard and Edd stepped forward, "Well you see sir, we were putting on a circus for the neighborhood and one of the support beams collapsed due to a termite infection and everyone got trapped inside and some were even injured."_

 _Eddy looked at the intelligent boy before looking back at the dimwitted Ed and leaned closer to him, "Ed, sock head is trying to get us in trouble." Ed looked at the short money grubber and Eddy hissed, "If we get in trouble Ed, you'll lose your comic books, monster movies and who knows what else,"_

" _No, not my comic books, anything but my comic books, Eddy,"_

" _Then follow my lead, lumpy," Eddy looked back and smiled as he walked forward and patted Edd on his back, "Nice joke, Double D, but it was your idea," Edd looked down in shock and disbelief, "You were the one who suggested we used those pieces of wood for the support beams."_

" _Yeah Double D," Ed smiled a goofy smile as he stepped forward, "You told us you didn't care about anything," he looked at his parents and pouted, "It's true mom and dad, Double D is evil," Edd's parents looked at him with a cold glare behind their eyes and Edd's face paled before they begin leading him towards the door._

Edd took a deep breath and frowned, "My parents took me home and told me that they've heard of the other scams that I've been involved with and that they were going to send me away to try and straighten me out," the three frowned and Edd shook his head, "So now you know," they heard a loud whistle filled the air and Edd sighed, "Well, there's my train,"

He turned and got ready to walk away when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked back and saw Marie hugging him with her face buried in the back of his shoulder, "I…I love you Double D," her sisters and Edd stared at her in shock and Marie looked up with a frown, "I'll wait for you,"

Edd frowned and shook his head, "Don't waste your life waiting for me, Marie. I don't even know if I'll be able to return to Peach Creek and I don't want to be the reason you wasted your…"

"You better come back, or I'll hunt you down, do you understand oven mitt?" Marie narrowed her eyes and Edd sighed before he nodded and Marie hugged him again, "Don't worry about Ed and Eddy, they'll get what they deserve one day,"

"Please don't act out on violence on my account Marie," Edd sighed and broke from the hug, "But I apologize, but I must be going now." He turned and walked away from the three sisters and Marie frowned as she watched him walk out of the station and over to the platform and climbed onto a train.

Marie's fists tightened as she shook, "May, Lee, you better kiss your men goodbye because when I get a hold of them, I'm going to tear them apart for doing this to my dreamboat,"

"Easy Marie, remember what Double D said, you don't need to get violent for him," Lee reassured the middle sister, "And besides, I bet they're feeling pretty rotten for doing this so beating the hell out of them ain't going to do nothing to them," Marie frowned and shook her head before the three sisters walked out of the station.

 _ **Okay, I'm probably going to go against my advisors here because I am going to have some, if not all, of the characters OOC. Please enjoy the first chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My team of advisors are not angry at me for writing the characters OOC, so that's something. Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

The Kanker sisters sat on the couch, watching TV. A knock at their trailer door caught their attention. The three looked at each other before there was another knock at the door and they heard their mother call from the other, "Can one of you get that!" they sighed before May stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, she saw a young man in a white shirt, blue jeans and a black beanie with medium length dark hair standing outside of the trailer. She sighed and shook her head, "Look mister, we're not interested in whatever you're selling."

"Well that's good because I'm not selling anything May," the young man smiled and May looked at him in confusion, "But I do have to inquire to speak with Marie if she still lives here,"

May's eyes widened and she rubbed them, "Double D?" the young man smiled and nodded, "But…what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…I go away for four years and that's the first thing someone says to me? I'm offended," Edd playfully smiled and placed a hand on his chest, "But I would like to speak to Marie, if it's not too much trouble…and please don't use my name," May looked confused before she nodded and turned around and walked back into the trailer.

The door opened and Marie stepped out of the trailer and glared at Edd with slightly narrowed eyes, "Okay buddy boy, who are you and why are you here? I'm trying to spend some time with my sisters and you being here is disturbing that,"

"I see your vocabulary increased some, but I believe I did ask you to stay out of trouble because there is good in you," Marie's eyes widened as Edd chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Like I said to your sister, if this is how you welcome someone who's been gone for four years, I'm offended,"

"Double D," Marie tackled Edd to the ground and tightly hugged him, causing him to gasp for air, "It's good to see you're back, oven mitt,"

Edd sighed and smiled as he wrapped an arm around and patted her back, "Yes, it's good to be back Marie," they heard someone clearing their throat and they looked back to see a woman with red curly hair standing outside of the trailer, "Lee?"

"Lee," the woman stared at him in confusion before crossing her arms, "Okay kid, who are you and how do you know my girls?"

Edd swallowed hard as his face paled and Marie rolled her eyes, "Mom, this is a friend of mine, Edd…Double D, this is my mom Stephanie,"

The two stood up and Edd cleared his throat, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kanker, my name is Eddward, but as your daughter stated, people know me as Double D." Stephanie stared at him and Edd frowned, "Um…I heard stories on your opinion on the opposite sex, Ms. Kanker, but I can assure you that…" before he could finish, he felt a pair of arms tight wrap around him and he looked down to see Stephanie tightly hugging him, "Um…Ms. Kanker?"

"Call me Stephanie," she smiled and broke from the hug before patting the young man on his back, "My Marie spoke of you and she was very upset when you left. I never understood why and she, Lee or May never told me why you left," the two frowned and Stephanie sighed and looked at her daughter, "Don't go anywhere Marie, don't forget your father's coming by to take you and your sisters out for the day," Marie sighed and nodded before her mother turned and walked back to the trailer.

Edd looked at Marie in confusion and arched a brow, "Hold on Marie, I thought you, Lee and May were only half-sisters. What did your mother mean by that?"

"It's not that interesting Double D," Marie sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, how long are you in town for?"

"Until I turn eighteen and then I'm moving out," Marie frowned and Edd turned and began walking away, "I truly apologize for cutting this encounter short, but I must return home and unpack. Enjoy your afternoon, Marie," Marie nodded as she watched Edd walk out of the trailer park.

Edd walked down the street with a small smile crossing his lips, "Well, it is nice to see I still have the support of the Kanker sisters and it's nice to know that their mother isn't as bad as they let on. I suppose moving back to Peach Creek isn't so bad after all,"

"Hey sock head!" he stopped and let out a frustrated groan before looking back and saw two familiar faces, "Hey, where've you been Double D? No one's seen you in…boy it feels like forever,"

"Double D," the loveable oaf brought the beanie wearing young man into a tight bear hug, "We are the three amigos once more, like up, up and away, like blah, blah, blah,"

Edd frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but do I know you?" Ed dropped him and Edd stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else."

"What…oh I get it, good one Double D," Eddy laughed and doubled over, "You really had us going. It's us, Ed and Eddy, we used to pal around before you left Peach Creek," Edd glared at Eddy with a venomous look behind his eyes, "Yeah…sorry about throwing you under the bus like that, sock head, but me and Ed…we don't do the whole grounding thing, so you understand, right buddy?"

"Ed, Eddy, hold out your hands," they did as they were told and they soon doubled over in pain when they felt a knee hit them in the stomach. They looked up and Edd straightened himself up, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but your names do not ring a bell, but from what you've said, that sounded like it was called for," he turned and continued to walk down the street, ignoring the painful looks from Ed and Eddy.

Edd walked through the front door and spotted a sticky note on the wall next to the doorway. He peeled it off the wall and read it, "Eddward, we are working late tonight, do not cause any trouble. Signed mother and father," Edd shook his head and began ripping the note up before walking into the kitchen to throw the scraps away.

Edd walked into his room and sighed as he flicked the light on and looked around the nearly bare room. He walked over to his bed, kicked his shoes off and laid down on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left arm around his torso. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _ **Okay, things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I apparently made a mistake. My advisors are holding my own decision making against me and are now making me do double work on my stories. Bastards. But I can't complain. Enjoy the third chapter everyone.**_

Edd opened his eyes and saw a familiar face staring down at him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Hello Marie,"

"Hiya muffin," Edd sat up and Marie tightly hugged him, "I was a little upset you left in a hurry, so I decided to come visit you and to make sure your parents didn't send you away again,"

"Well as you can see, I am still here and all is fine," Marie broke from the hug and Edd gave her a questionable look, "But didn't your mother say you and your sisters were going to spend some time with you father? And I'm still confused on that concept Marie because all three of you have different fathers and…"

"It's May's father Rod…he's been there for me and Lee too, so…that's what my mom meant. Like I said, dreamboat, nothing interesting," Marie frowned and Edd arched a brow in confusion, "It's…nothing important, Double D," Marie smirked and stood up, "Anyway, after hanging out for a while, I told Lee and May that I was going to come see you and here I am,"

"Well, I hope your festivities were fulfilling," Edd smiled before sighing and shaking his head.

Marie looked up and scowled at her beanie wearing lover, "What? Did your parents threatening you? If they did, I'll show them what happens when you mess with my honey and…"

"Marie, there's no need to get threatening like that, my parents were not even home when I arrived," Marie looked confused and Edd took a deep breath, "I had a run in with Ed and Eddy on my way back from the trailer park. I tried my best to ignore them, but they brought up the day my parents decided to send me away to live with my aunt and uncle…I don't know what happened…I looked at them and the next thing I saw were my once good chums lying on the ground in the fetal position and I just walked away."

"Whoa, my pumpkin can get violent," Marie chuckled and shook her head, "Who knew?" Edd frowned and Marie looked confused, "So you attacked Ed and Eddy, if anything they deserve it. They're the reason you've been gone for the past four years,"

"I always abhorred violence and yet when I saw them today…I guess I couldn't handle it any more…I suppose I should avoid Lee and May for a while…I mean I wouldn't want to be tormented for acting out of impulse like that and…"

"Don't worry about them, Double D," Edd looked at the blue haired Kanker in confusion, "A short while after you left, May and Lee decided to go snooping around. They wanted to see if you weren't lying…and after finding out Ed and Eddy did do that to you, they gave up on them."

"Oh my…well I hope I didn't cause that. Your sisters were really attracted to Ed and Eddy," Marie smiled and chuckled a little, "What brought on those attractions, Marie?" Marie looked at him in confusion and Edd sighed, "Why were you attracted to me and why were your sisters attracted to Ed and Eddy? I'm sure you girls seen that we weren't the most popular of the kids in the cul-de-sac and you three could've easily gone for Kevin, Rolf, Johnny or dare I say even Jimmy."

Marie faintly smiled and shook her head, "You're right, dreamboat, we could've done that, but shovel head was too fixed on his bike, the blue haired guy is from a different country and trying to talk to him is like pulling teeth…seriously, I think I'd rather have a root canal than trying to talk to him. The other two…one talks to a chunk of wood and the other is a feminist. But when we saw you three…yes, you three had your own corks too, but you three always tried to cause some trouble and we liked that and so…well our first attempt wasn't exactly good, huh?"

"Well you three did kidnap us, but the three of us did get a free a meal out of it,"

"Yeah, and do you remember when you said to me when I gave you a pillow while you were eating?"

"Uh…let's see…I believe I said thank you for the comforting pillow while I ate and…"

"You said please refrain from touching me while I'm eating and I told you that I'll touch you whenever I want, buddy boy," Marie smirked and Edd chuckled and little as he nodded, "Edd?" Edd looked at Marie and Marie frowned, "Be honest with me. Did we frighten you boys that much? Did you really hate us?"

Edd sighed and shook his head, "To be honest Marie, you girls did intimidate us, but that was because you were showering us with affection when we hardly knew you three. We didn't at all…well, I can't speak on Ed's or Eddy's behalf, but I sure didn't hate you or your sisters. That, and boys do tend to mature slower than girls, so that could've been a part of the whole situation as well." Marie looked down and Edd frowned, "I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for, but to the extent of my knowledge, that's the best answer I can provide."

"It's fine Edd, you were being honest," Marie smiled and looked out the window before she took a deep breath, "Well I better get home," Edd looked out the window and saw the moon was rising high, "I'll see you around, cutie,"

"I'll walk you," Marie looked at him and Edd smiled, "My parents will be getting home soon and I am not in my right mind to speak with them at the moment," Marie rolled her eyes before the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

The two walked down the street in silence, listening to the crickets rubbing their legs together, playing their nocturnal songs and watched as the fireflies danced around them. Edd stopped and looked back, scanning the empty street behind them, "C'mon oven mitt, there's no one here. You don't need to get paranoid," Edd took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two walked through the trailer park and stopped in front of the familiar blue trailer. Marie looked at Edd and slightly smiled, "Well…I'll see you tomorrow, Double D," without warning, she kissed Edd's cheek before running into the trailer, quickly closing the door behind her. Edd smiled and shook his head before he began walking away, whistling a happy tune.

Marie smiled as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom and saw May and Lee sitting on the bed, waiting for her, "So how'd it go?" Lee grinned, "You were eager to meet up with him after we spent the day with dad,"

"We talked…about how we used to harass him, Ed and Eddy, how it intimidated them…and a few other things." Marie sighed and her sisters looked at her in confusion, "Well he walked me home and I kissed him on the cheek and…"

"That's it?" Lee chuckled, "Boy Marie, you sure gotten soft since you told Double D that…"

"I know," Marie frowned and shook her head, "He met up with Ed and Eddy today," the two looked up stunned and Marie sighed, "From what he said…he was trying to ignore them, but then they brought up that day and…he attacked them,"

"Hold on…Double D…the nicest boy we know…attacked big Ed and Eddy?" May arched a brow, "Are you sure?"

"He told me…and I don't think he regrets doing,"

"And he shouldn't," Lee stood up and walked over to her younger sister, "Those bozos betrayed him and he didn't do nothing to deserve that." Marie nodded,

Edd walked through the front door and was greeted by his parents glaring at him, "Where have you been, Eddward?"

Edd rolled his eyes and began walking up the stairs, only to hear his mother call to him, "Eddward, your father asked you a question. Where have you…"

"I was walking a lady friend home, if you must know," he looked down with narrowed eyes, "I did not cause any trouble today mother and father, but I will not be questioned like a common criminal," without a second thought, he turned and continued to walk up the stairs to his room.

 _ **I had to get this one out a soon as I could. Sorry for any mistakes in this one, my team of advisors wanted me to write this chapter without their input on it. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SeptarSenior: You sound just like my advisors and I don't care too much about that at the current moment. Yes, they're going to be bashed, but I never said it doesn't have anything involving the plot. It does and it'll come into light soon. Don't jump to conclusions like that.**_

 _ **Hunter x Hunter: Yes, I have seen stories similar as well. Except in those stories it's either Sarah or Nazz that are there for him, and I believe May was there for him in one too.**_

 _ **MEADynasaty: Well I did say it was going to be OOC.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Edd walked out of his house and took a deep breath before he began walking down the street. Stopping at the end of the street, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he looked back in confusion to see a familiar young redhead standing behind him, "Sarah?"

"Hiya Double D," Sarah smiled and batted her eyes, "What'cha doing?"

"I'm about to go see someone," Sarah smiled and inched closer to him and Edd cleared his throat, "Sarah, I wholeheartedly apologize for what happened. I understand if you, Jimmy and Rolf never wish to speak to me ever again, but…"

"Don't be silly, silly," Sarah smiled, "Me and Jimmy know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. We knew it was my dumb brother and that stupid Eddy the whole time," Edd sighed and nodded, "Now, how about we go and get some pizza. My treat,"

"I would love to partake in your merriment, but as I stated, I'm going to meet up with someone, my apologies Sarah," he turned and walked away, leaving Sarah distraught.

Edd entered the trailer park and spotted the Kanker sisters outside of their trailer, hanging laundry. He walked up to them and smiled, "Salutation, ladies,"

They looked up and smirked before Marie ran towards him, "Hey oven mitt, what are you doing here?"

"Well Marie, mother and father went away on a business trip and I decided to come by and see if you and your sisters needed assistance,"

Marie sighed and slightly smiled, "Thanks muffin, but we're fine." Edd looked at her and Marie shook her head, "Why don't you go home and enjoy some peace and quiet and I'll swing by when we're finished with our chores and…"

"Double D?" they looked back and saw Ed and Eddy walking through the trailer park. May and Lee stopped what they were doing and walked up to Marie and Edd and the four stared at the two, "What the heck are you doing with the Kanker's? You ditched us so you can hang out with them?"

Edd sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry gentlemen, I told you that you must be mistaking me for someone else and…"

"Double D, you can't forget us, we're friends," Ed voice, "We are the three amigos, like the three musketeers, like Huey, Dewy and Louie, like…"

"Edward," Edd groaned and shook his head, "We are nothing of the sorts. After you two pinned the whole circus fiasco on me, I no longer see you two as amigos or anything of the liking." Ed frowned and Eddy narrowed his eyes, "And unlike you two and the other residents of the cul-de-sac, Lee, Marie and May were there to see me off and Marie had declared her love for me and even offered to wait for me. I told her not to waste her life as I was not sure I would return,"

"So what? Just because they were there before you left you're just going to ignore us?" Eddy snorted, "Does she know what's under your hat?" Edd cringed as he tightly held his beanie, "I bet if you show her, she wouldn't want to…" before he could finish, Lee grabbed him by the arm and May grabbed Ed.

They looked at the two and Lee glared at Eddy, "What's it to you, pipsqueak? What they do is none of your business!" She looked back at the blonde Kanker, "Let's show these bozos out, May!"

"You got it, Lee," May smirked and led the big oaf out of the trailer park behind her oldest sister and Eddy.

Marie looked at Edd and tilted her head to the side, "So…what did Eddy mean?" Edd ignored her and Marie leaned closer to him, "Look buddy boy, you better answer me or else," Edd sighed and looked down as a frown formed across his lips, "Double D?"

May and Lee returned and Lee laughed, "Well we sure showed them, huh May?" they stopped and looked at the two standing in front of the trailer in an awkward silence, "Uh…hey May, gimme a hand with the dishes, will ya?"

"What? And miss this? As if," Lee grabbed May by the arm and led her into the trailer and closed the door behind.

Marie looked at Edd and arched a brow, "So what was the pipsqueak talking about? What's under your hat?" Edd frowned and sighed before removing his beanie slowly and Marie stared in shock.

On the left side of Edd's head were three large horizontal scars and on the right side of his head was a large diagonal scar, "My parents and I were in a horrific accident before we moved to Peach Creek. Miraculously, my parents walked from the wreckage with little injuries. I however, was not so fortunate, as you can see." The air between the two grew still as Edd put his beanie back on, "I suppose you'd want me to leave,"

He turned and got ready to walk away when Marie grabbed him by the hand. He looked back in confusion and Marie frowned, "If you were brave enough to share one of your stories with me…I guess I can do the same," she lifted the patch of hair from her left eye and Edd saw a scar across her eye, "This was the end result of my dad, Bubba, while he was drinking one night,"

"Marie…does your mother know?"

"Yeah, mom, Lee, May…even Rod knows, and mom filed for full custody a few days later and Bubba is now rotten in jail," they heard tapping and they looked back to see Lee and May leaning against the window. Marie sighed and shook her head, "And now I have to go pulverize my sisters,"

"Oh yes, well I do hope you have fun on your endeavors," Marie smirked and nodded before running towards the trailer and Edd turned and walked out of the trailer park.

Walking past the main gate, he sighed and heard a voice call from behind him, "So, are you and that Kanker through or what Double D?" he looked back and saw Ed and Eddy walking towards him, "You know, the best way you can thank us is by buying us some…" before Eddy could finish, he was pushed back and Edd glared down at him.

"Before we go any further, I would like to know why you two had done that to me? Why would you place blame on me? And I will not accept that we don't do the whole grounding thing excuse!" the two swallowed hard and Edd continued to glare at them, "And no, Marie and I are still together, and if you two were my friends, as you so wrongfully claim, you'd accept that and allow me to be happy," the two frowned and Edd crossed his arms, "And I have all day, so you two might want to start explaining,"

 _ **The next chapter will shed some light into Ed's and Eddy's actions. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**MisTerxAv1eR: Yeah, sorry about that. The first chapter was written out of my own volition, the second chapter was me being spiteful towards my advisors and the third chapter was written as a punishment for my spitefulness.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Oh, one of them weren't finished, how sad. Good to hear.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The air between the three Ed's grew still as the echo of a crow cawing in the distance could be heard. Edd crossed his arms and stared at the two, "Well? Are you going to explain your reasons for your actions or not!"

"Hey, don't turn this on us sock head!" Eddy snapped, "You were going to do the same to…"

"I was going to have all three of us take responsibility for our actions that day Eddy," Edd looked at Ed and shook his head, "And what's your excuse, Edward? Why would you turn on one of your friends like that?"

"Double D, I didn't want to lose my comic books and monster movies, you have to understand!"

"Oh, I understand Ed," Edd said and turned his back towards the two, "I understand that worldly possessions are more important to you than your friends are. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I am going home to enjoy some peace and quiet while mother and father are away on their business trip,"

He began walking away when Eddy called out, "Wait Double D," he stopped and looked back with hatred behind his eyes, "So…your folks are gone? Like gone away gone?"

"If you are asking if my parents are going to be home anytime soon, no, they are not, Eddy. And I am not having any guests over, so you can get that thought out of your head," he turned and continued to walk away and Eddy growled as Ed frowned.

Edd walked into his house and closed and locked the door behind him. A second later, he heard a knock at the door and he groaned with annoyance before unlocking the door and opened it to see Sarah standing on the front step, "Hiya, Double D,"

"Hello again, Sarah," Edd took a deep breath to calm himself down, "How can I assist you?"

"Well since you're home, I was wondering if you'd like to go get some pizza," Edd sighed and Sarah frowned, "You don't want to go out?"

"Sarah, as much as I would love to join you on your endeavors, I am trying to enjoy some time alone, and I am going to have a guest come by later today and I don't want to miss her," Sarah's eyes widened and Edd slightly smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Sarah. I hope there are no hard feelings between us," without waiting for a response, Edd closed the door once again and relocked it before walking up the stairs to his room.

Entering his room, he walked over to his desk and sat down before pulling a notebook out from the side drawer of the desk and set it down in front of him.

Sarah frowned before she walked away from the house and ran towards the fence. She peered around the fence with narrowed eyes and stared at Edd's house. Hearing someone walking down the street and she looked back to see Marie walking down the street. She shook her head before looking back at Edd's house. Her eyes widened when she saw Marie walking up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and she saw Edd stepping out of the house and Marie hug Edd. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw Edd hug her back, "No…not Double D…why her?" she watched as Edd stepped aside and allowed Marie to step into the house before he followed her and closed the door behind him, "What does she got that I don't? I'm cute, I'm likeable," she turned and walked away from the fence with narrowed eyes and her face red.

Marie and Edd sat on the couch, watch TV and Marie nuzzled closer to Edd. Edd looked down in confusion, "Are we quite comfortable?" Marie ignored him as she sifted her weight and forced him to lay back as she laid on top of him, "Marie, this is highly inappropriate and…"

"And I don't hear you complaining really," Marie looked up with a slight smirk, "And it feels like little Double D isn't complaining about this," Edd sighed and rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around her.

 _ **Okay, my advisors want Ed and Eddy to suffer a bit longer, they want Sarah to become envious of Marie's and Edd's relationship and they want something else, but they're not telling me what yet. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**MEADynasty: Yes, sorry about that. My advisors want me to take on another approach on this since we have an envious Sarah, an oblivious Ed, a conniving Eddy, and a few other odds and ends.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Edd let out a yawn before looking down and saw Marie's back raise and fall in an even pace. He lightly nudged her and Marie moaned before nuzzling closer to him, "Uh Marie…wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed? More specifically your own bed?" Marie moaned again and Edd looked down at the clock resting on the entertainment center, "I suppose it is still early. I wouldn't want to be rude and kick you out of my house if you're…"

"Shut up, Double D…trying to…sleep," Edd looked down at the blue-haired Kanker as Marie mumbled under her breath, "Chores bite,"

"Yes, I suppose they do, but we all must do them," Edd chuckled quietly, "But in all seriousness, wouldn't you feel more comfortable sleeping on a bed?" his question went unanswered and he took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, "Yes, you appear to be as stubborn as you were four years ago," he sighed and shook his head.

Sarah walked in her house and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and walked over to her bed and sat down. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her best friend Jimmy walking into the room, "Hi Sarah," Sarah sighed and shook her head, "Why the long face, Sarah? Haven't you heard? Double D is back and…"

"I heard, Jimmy, I heard,"

"Then what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to hear he's back."

"He's dating Marie Kanker," Jimmy stared at his friend in disbelief and Sarah sighed and shook her head, "I asked him out to get some pizza, I even offered to pay, but he said he was expecting someone and without warning, he shooed me away. I hid behind a fence, and a short time later I saw Marie walking up to his house,"

"Well…maybe she was just there to torment Double D. You know how those Kanker sisters are with Ed, Edd and Eddy, so maybe it was a…"

"They hugged, Jimmy!" Jimmy flinched and Sarah's vision was blurred by tears, "They hugged and he seemed to like it!"

Sarah began pacing the room and Jimmy stared at his best friend in fear, "Um…Sarah, maybe you should just ignore Double D and Marie. If they are together, as scary as that sounds, who are we to stop them and…"

"I'm cute, I'm likeable! I'm every bit as cute as Marie, but that blockhead…what does she got that I don't?"

"Double D?" Sarah glared at him with narrowed eyes and Jimmy held his hands up and slowly backed away, "I'm only saying, Sarah, maybe it's best to just leave them alone," Sarah ignored him and continued to pace around and mumble under her breath.

Edd looked up as he heard the doorknob turn and saw the door open and May and Lee stepped inside, "Hey Double D, did you see…oh, she's here,"

"Oh, greetings May, Lee, perhaps you can be of some assistance and wake your sister up, yes?"

"Uh…hey May, I think it's time we visit Ed and Eddy,"

"What? Why would we want to visit those losers? If they turned their backs on their best friend, then why would we…" Lee quickly covered May's mouth.

Lee chuckled and looked back at the couple on the couch, "Sorry about that, she's a little lightheaded from doing chores all day. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she laughed before leading her youngest sister out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Edd sighed and shook his head before looking down at the slumbering Kanker and took a deep breath, "I have this strange feeling that you're going to be stuck here for a while." Hearing the door open again, he looked up and saw Sarah pulling Jimmy into the house by his hand, "Oh, hello again Sarah, hello Jimmy, what brings you two to my humble home?"

"Well Double D, we're here to tell you that me and Jimmy are happily dating," Sarah gave a sickly smile as she tightly hugged the confused boy beside her, "Don't you have something you want to say, Double D?"

"Um…I wish you two nothing but happiness and can you please keep your voices down as Marie is trying to sleep," Sarah pouted as Edd rubbed Marie's back, "And shouldn't you two be telling your families before telling friends and neighbors about your newfound love?"

Jimmy sighed and Sarah groaned before shaking her head, "How about the four of us go on a double date Double D? That sounds fun, right?" Edd looked at the young redhead in confusion, "Uh…tell him Jimmy,"

"Oh…um…yes, it could be fun," Jimmy smiled and Edd arched a brow, "Um…well we could go see a movie or…" before Jimmy could finish, Marie moaned and opened her eyes before sitting up.

She looked over at the two before standing up and walked up to them, "Will you two twerps she the hell up! We're trying to have a moment here!" she picked them up by their shirts and narrowed her eyes, "If you two are together, good for you, but I'm trying to have a moment with my man and…"

"Marie," she looked back and saw Edd walking up to her, "There's no need to get violent, Jimmy and Sarah were just sharing some good news with us. Who are we to intrude on their personal lives?"

"Who are…are you kidding, Double D? They walked into your house like they own the place, they disturbed my beauty sleep and all because they're dating!" Edd stared at her and Marie took a deep breath, "Well…I guess it's not their fault, but I was sleeping and they came in and-"

"Yes Marie, and while they should've knocked before entering, taking your aggression out on them will cause far more harm than good," he looked up at the two and slightly smiled, "I am happy for you two and perhaps we can join you two one day in your merrymaking festivities, but I believe it'll be best if you two were to tell your respected parents about this," the two stared at them before slowly backing away through the front door.

 _ **Okay, my advisors are being a pain with this story. So for now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
